Corr the Voyager
Corr is a young otter, who is a voyager of Mistmantle and page to Captain Urchin of the Riding Stars as well as a member of The Circle. Personality Corr is shown as a kind otter who greatly admires Urchin and the other members of the Tower from the stories that he'd heard when he lived with the otter colony. He also has a fiery spirit, as he didn't want to be cooped up in the colony for his whole life without adventure. History Urchin and the Raven War Corr is introduced as an otter who comes from the far side of the island of Mistmantle and has a massive family. He has a desire to meet Urchin and the other heroes from the tales that his family told him. He meets Princess Catkin, who is living under the alias of Lapwing, as he makes his way to the Tower to see Brother Fir. When he first meets her, he finds Catkin rather bossy, but later they make fast friends and he shows her how to mend a boat with reeds and sap. He bravely warns Padra of the attacking ravens when he goes looking for Kingsmantle seaweed to take it to Brother Fir. He stays in the Tower, contributing to the battle in many ways such as sinking the raven's boats and later, helping to rescue Princess Catkin from the Ravens with Fingal. He is later trained as a page by Urchin when a prophecy is made about him and Crispin discovers he is actually a Voyager, an animal who can leave Mistmantle and return more than twice. Urchin and the Rage Tide Corr, who has been serving and completed his training as Urchin's page, is initiated to the Circle and is told the truth about him being a voyager, which leaves him stunned rather than thrilled. When the Rage Tide sweeps Sepia away, he is given his first voyager quest of bringing her home. He first lands on Whitewings and meets Queen Larch who treats him to food and rest from his journey, reporting that Sepia had not washed on her island, though she regretfully wished it were so. She gives Corr a jar of special honey from her garden that will keep his strength up. After leaving Whitewings, Corr lands on Swan Isle, which has been ravaged even worse than Mistmantle by the Rage Tide. He meets with Lord Crown, who is the new swan leader after the passing of his father, Lord Arcneck. Crown reports that he had seen a small boat with a struggling figure within it being swept past his island, which Corr guesses to be Sepia. Lord Crown decides to accompany Corr on his quest to find Sepia and sets out with the young otter to journey to Ashfire Island. Corr and Lord Crown find Sepia on Ashfire Island, gravely ill from drinking the water, which is poisonous to all animals not native to Ashfire island. As Corr rows Sepia home, Lord Crown tends to her by giving her portions of the honey given by Queen Larch to keep her alive. When Corr reaches the mists separating them from Mistmantle, he is forced to leave the boat and swim back to report to King Crispin and Queen Cedar. During the next few days, Corr and Crown take turns reporting to the island. When King Crispin resolves to sacrifice himself to bring Sepia home, as the prophecy stated, Corr rows the boat with Sepia and Lord Crown to shore. Corr retrieves the boat from within the mists that hold King Crispin's body and returns to Mistmantle and his family. He later floats on his back in the water and watches the riding stars. After that, Urchin looks at him and says that he looked older out. In the end of the book, Corr is going to join the Circle. Category:Otters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Tower Characters Category:Urchin and the Raven War Characters Category:Urchin and the Rage Tide Characters Category:Voyagers Category:Recurring Characters Category:Circle Members Category:Characters Category:Mistmantle Characters